The BCM-HGSC Minority Diversity Initiative to Maximize Research Education in Genomics proposal seeks to increase the participation of underrepresented minority students in the genomic sciences. The goal of this proposal is to increase the number of underrepresented minorities in the genomic sciences through direct experiences that will promote their success. Our approach is two-fold, we will introduce undergraduate and post baccalaureate minority students to research experiences and activities to increase their awareness of the field and opportunities in the field. These experiences will make our participants more competitive in order to be accepted into doctoral programs. We will also utilize new generation communication social media to create a community of pre-doctoral students to continue guiding them through the process to increase their chances of gaining admittance into graduate school and being successful at completing their doctoral degrees.